The present invention relates to tools and in particular a tool for rotating a rod or post, such as a stud.
A threaded rod, such as a stud, oftentimes presents an assembly or disassembly problem in that there generally is no gripping surface on such a fastener against which to apply a torque force to rotate the fastener. This is particularly true when there are very close tolerances between the threaded fastener and the threaded opening into which it is threaded, requiring a high torque level for rotation of the fastener relative to material into which it is being inserted or from which it is being removed. Occasionally threaded rods, or studs, are placed into working environments wherein corrosive liquids or gases are present causing a locking or seizing to occur between the stud and the surrounding material, increasing the difficulty of removal of the stud.
Various mechanisms have been provided for assisting in the stud removal or inserting process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,292 discloses a device which could be used to remove a stud. This device employs an arrangement of loose jaws which engage against ramp surfaces to selectively move the jaws radially inwardly to grip a central post when the tool is rotated in one rotational direction. Rotation in an opposite direction will cause the jaws to loosen from the post. Therefore, such a device can be used only to rotate the post in one rotational direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,232 discloses a stud setting and removing tool which utilizes a split collet to engage the stud with an outer sleeve to radially compress the collet. A threaded member engages with the sleeve to press against the collet to move the collet relative to the sleeve.
It would be an advance in the art if there were provided an easy to use tool for readily rotating a rod in either rotational direction.